


Again and Again He Lives

by SomethingReallyWeird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And it's not funny, Kinda, Time Loop, Tsuna is stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingReallyWeird/pseuds/SomethingReallyWeird
Summary: Tsuna is stuck on a time loop. First he thought it to be a second change. Oh, how wrong he was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Again and Again He Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A small story about time loop and if you expect a happy ending, don't. Anyway it's been quite hard to find motivation to write during corona but I managed to get this little piece out.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Time loops are horrible. The time loops back to a certain point to and starts over on a condition. The condition could be anything.

His condition is 'death'. Whenever he dies, he goes back in time and starts over. The starting point could also be anywhere in the time frame one has been alive.

His starting point is 'birth'. His time always starts again from his birth. He has to live everything again from the start.

At first Tsuna had thought he'd gotten a second chance. A chance to change things. He'd died faster then. An assassin had learned about him and came to kill him and his mom. It happened at night, after his flame had been sealed and he'd tried to live his whole life as an civilian, but by some cruel design he couldn't and died trying.

The first time had been better, he'd lived to become an old man, just like Nono before him, and died of an old age. It was a nice ending, he'd liked that one. He didn’t even have regrets.

He hadn’t enjoyed the second ending at all.

When he woke again after his 'birth' he'd thought he was dreaming, he couldn't have a third chance, right? Fate wouldn't be so kind, right?

But here he was, being 'born' for the third time already.

This time he tried living exactly the way he'd lived his first life. It turned out that he couldn't, he doesn't remember everything, can't just live his life exactly like it had been. There was too many variables for that.

But he was determined, he would find a route where he gets to live until he's old and gray once again. No matter the path he must walk. Be it civilian or mafia boss, he would live to become an old man again and die peacefully. Maybe then he'd die permanently.

It wasn't that he wanted to die or become mafia boss or exactly go through all that hardship again, but he would do it, if it meant he would get to live until he's old and gray and happy.

He would do it, if it meant that.

________________________________________

He tried the civilian path quite a lot but somehow it always ended up so that he and his loved ones were brutally murdered. It didn't always happen at the same time, way or even age. It varied from time to time. He never really found out what kind of actions led to what kind of murder. It seemed like it was random, as if even the smallest changes in his behavior changed everything.

Burned to death. Hanged. Shot. Drowned. Slowly bleeding to death. Drowned. Stabbed. Shot. Sliced. Chopped to pieces. Hanged. Electrocuted. Poisoned. Suffocated. Shot. Buried alive. Froze to death. Pushed off from a building or a cliff. Shot. Drowned. Burned to death. Explosion. Shot.

And that's not even all the times and ways.

He really tried, but 25 years was the furthest he got after trying over a hundred times for the civilian path. Even when he made sure none of Timoteo's children would die. He would always die before he was 26.

After so many tries his confidence in living a normal life without involving himself to mafia was gone. He needed to become a part of the mafia, if he wanted to live long. It seems it was his 'destiny' or some other bullshit like that.

He became involved. Sometimes he showed his flames when Timoteo was visiting, like it had happened the first time. Sometimes he involved himself later in life, telling his father about the 'strange flame' on his head that water couldn't put out.

Once he even flew to Italy and visited the Vongola headquarters without giving notice. It had been quite fun, his father had almost had a heart attack when he appeared before him in the CEDEF headquarters and then later in front of Nono and his guardians.

He even tried telling his friends and family about the time loop and how he's been living it again and again for a long time. Everytime he told them, their reactions were the same. Surprise, horror, interest, disbelief. It was quite fun seeing their reactions even when they wouldn't believe him.

Maybe Reborn has influenced him more than he realized. Well, after having the man beside him in his first life for more than 70 years, first as his tutor and then as his advisor, might just do that.

Little chaos is never a bad thing or a lot of chaos, especially when he's the one creating it. He now understands why Reborn likes chaos so much. It's fun to see how others react. 

Maybe Reborn influenced him way more than he realized.

Anyway.

He also tried acting like a no-good and got Reborn to help him again few times. It never felt quite the same.

Even when he lived until he was old and gray and died with all of his precious people around him, he would always wake up again right after his 'birth' to start his life all over again.

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't understand what changes he was supposed to make. What was he meant to do? No matter what he tried, the loop would always restart at his 'death'. Everyone would always act the same if he didn't change his behavior. What was he supposed to do If without his input no one would change their behavior?

So he did the only thing he could think of. He gave up. Every time he died, he would just wake up again to live again and again and again. It didn't matter how he died or lived, the cycle would just repeat.

Live. Die. Live again. Die again. Live. Die. Live again. Die again. Live. And so on.

He gave up trying. It wouldn't matter anyway.

Then he would sometimes die because he just didn't care enough. He would stop breathing. Hanged himself. Threw himself under a bus or train. Starved himself. He killed himself too many times to count.

Even when the loop started again and he was given 'birth', he couldn't feel alive. Nothing he or anyone else did made him feel alive.

He was starting to think that this chance to live again wasn't the blessing he thought it was, but a curse cast upon him. He could die, but he couldn't stay dead.

After a while he got tired of dying, so he just started going through motions that made him stay alive the longest. Just so he didn't have to start from the beginning too soon again.

________________________________________

This time he'd died while saving Fuuta. A random small Family had kidnapped the Ranking Prince in hopes of figuring out Vongola Decimo's weakness and using it to destroy Vongola.

He and his guardians had found Fuuta in one of the abandoned warehouses in a small town near the other Family's headquarters. They'd stormed in and managed to take care of the kidnappers and the Family.

As his guardians had left to either make sure Fuuta was okay or to see if any enemies remained, someone had shot him. He'd relaxed too soon and now there was a hole in his chest, but it didn’t hurt. Nothing really hurt him anymore, he was way too used to pain and dying.

The warmth left him quickly and the last thing he saw was his guardians rushing towards him. Tsuna couldn't feel too sad, he knew he'd see them again when the loop restarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
